Holy
by Banjodog
Summary: While Ryou searches for peace and answers, the Millennium Ring decides it has a few things to clear up with Ryou and it explains the origin and real pupose of the Items


Holy  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters therein do not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: The Millennium Ring decides it has a few things to clear up with Ryou and tells about the origin and real purpose of the Items.  
  
Author's Note: Happy (LATE!!) Birthdady, Ocean!!  
  
In this story, Yami Bakura will be referred to as "Yami" by Ryou, and "Bakura" by everyone else.  
  
*~*  
  
Ryou knelt in front of the altar, folding his hands together and bowing his head. The church was empty, save him, and all was quiet. It was not the chilled silence of death, but rather the silence of things too somnolent to make a sound. It was also dark, for the light of the waning moon could not penetrate the thin layer of grime on the stained glass windows. The single candle that Ryou had lit burned bright but small, and it was only a few large oil lamps on the wall that provided any hope from an encompassing darkness.  
  
"Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them..." a cultured voice mused from behind. Startled, Ryou jumped to his feet and spun around.   
  
A copy of himself sat in the second pew, its bare feet up on the back rest of the first row. It was dressed in a white robe and had a large gray tattoo on its face that seemed a silhouette of the ring around Ryou's neck. It's chocolate brown eyes were blank and shallow, but, except for that, its features were a more exact replica of Ryou than Bakura could ever be.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryou demanded. The replica rolled its head back to stare at the ceiling.   
  
"I am but a feather, drifting on the Winds of Time," it sighed dramatically. Ryou reached out with his mind to call upon his yami, but he ran into a wall that had been drawn up across the link.  
  
"It's no use. I've put Bakura to sleep. He won't hear you."  
  
There was a long, tense moment.   
  
"You're the Millennium Ring, aren't you?" Ryou asked softly.   
  
"Yes, I suppose I am."  
  
Silence again. The Ring furrowed its brow.  
  
"You're not surprised?"  
  
"Where is Yami! What have you done to him?"  
  
The wall across the link was so glaringly obvious that it was painful, and Ryou began to feel the slightest tinges of panic.   
  
"Relax, Ryou, relax....he's all right. He's just asleep. He won't wake until I say he can," the Ring replied in a comforting tone.  
  
Ryou tried to call for Bakura again, but his mind was thrown back into itself and caused him to gasp from the sudden vertigo.  
  
"Ryou, you'll hurt yourself if you keep that up."  
  
"What do you want," Ryou hissed as he fought off the dizziness. "Why are you here?"  
  
The Ring fell quiet, and, for a while, the only sound in the church was Ryou taking deep, shuddering breaths.  
  
"Because you shouldn't be," the Ring answered finally. "You seemed so intelligent, I thought I would never have to intervene...but look at this place. It's so thick with dust I don't know how you can stand to breathe," it continued, glaring at the strangely pristine interior of the church. "You're so smart...but I suppose even you can be fooled."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Listen, Ryou, listen! Hail to the speaker and him who listens! May whoever learns these words prosper because of them! Hail to those who listen!" the Ring cried, throwing its arms up into the air. It turned and began striding back down the aisle towards the doors. Ryou found himself following.  
  
"Listen to what? I am listening!"  
  
The Ring spun around again, catching Ryou by the shoulders.   
  
"I can tell you...what you want to know," it said. "I have your answers. But you must listen to me."  
  
Ryou gulped, his heart pounding against his ribcage. There was so much he wanted to ask...and the answers were standing right there before him.   
  
"Why does Yami want the Millennium Items?" Ryou queried. The Ring loosened its hold on Ryou's shoulders and gave him a long, sad look.   
  
"Do you believe in God, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou glanced over at the candle he had lit. It was becoming dimmer as the pool of wax grew, swallowing the wick little by little.   
  
"I don't know," he answered at length.   
  
"Why? Is it because God is as dusty as His House? That you feel it choking you even in the open air?"  
  
The Ring raised its right hand and a white dove appeared in the rafters. It flew down to the Ring's outstretched fingers and the Ring softly stroked it before wrapping both its hands around it like a magician. When the Ring opened its right hand again, a small mound of dust was piled in its palm.  
  
"You have to understand, Ryou, is that all is dust," the Ring said and let the dust fall through its fingers. "Even you and I. Only one thing is not...let me tell you there *is* a God, Ryou."  
  
Ryou looked into the Ring's eyes, shocked.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. After all, you see it most every day," the Ring grinned, taking a step backwards and bending down to touch the floor. Immediately, ivy vines sprang up and started to lace around the pews and snake across the floor to reach the walls. The Ring smiled at them.  
  
"I like green things, don't you?"  
  
Soon, the entire church was covered in vines, vegetation, and mist, appearing an ancient forest temple long forgotten by the world. Ryou gave a small cry as the vines squeezed the stone and marble so hard it began to crack, and he gasped as they extended their strangling hold to the altar steps. Sensing Ryou's displeasure, the vines stopped.  
  
"FOOL!" the Ring cried as it stalked up the dais, ignoring all traditions of bowing before entering and drawing a dark purple mist to its hand. A bejeweled dagger solidified from the mist and let its heavy weight drop into the Ring's hand. The Ring strode to the altar table and slammed the dagger down. Blood spurted forth, staining the white cloth and running down the steps. The sight of it made Ryou's chest clench in pain. It was wrong. So wrong...  
  
"DO NOT WEEP FOR THIS, RYOU! THIS IS NOT GOD!! *THIS* IS BUT A RIDICULE OF GOD! BLASPHEMY!!" the Ring shouted, repeatedly stabbing the table until the handle of the dagger broke and cluttered to the puddle of blood on the floor. The Ring took several deep breaths before it turned back to Ryou.   
  
"I will not have the Puzzle mocked," it explained. At that, the walls of the church began to groan, the stone swaying into concave patterns as the growing shadows waltzed against their surface.  
  
"SILENCE!!" the Ring shouted, and the shadows immediately withdrew, allowing the walls to sigh in relief. "Petty, stupid beasts," the Ring spat and glared at the now tiny, playing shadows.   
  
All of the feeling drained out of Ryou's body, and for a moment, his heart had forgotten to beat. The shadows were powerful...he had seen this...they could shatter souls, submit them to utter ruin, scatter them...even...steal them and lock them away for all eternity...but for this being to call them petty and stupid..as though they were nothing more than a nuisance...what power was standing just a few feet in front of him? And why was it proclaiming that a millennia's worth of beliefs were nothing more than lies? A million thoughts were racing through Ryou's mind, but only one found a voice.  
  
"How can a puzzle be God?"  
  
The Ring looked back at Ryou, seeming somewhat surprised, as though it had forgotten he was there. The expression quickly faded into a piercing indifference.  
  
"Because it wants to be. Because it knows of its own power. Because it consists of the almighty Trinity: Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit," the Ring answered, making the motions of a cross upon its chest and stopping at the different points to emphasize the three entities. "Because we were made in its own image, and I will not tolerate ignorance of it!"  
  
"But I thought you hated the Puzzle--"  
  
"I have no vendetta against the Puzzle. Bakura does. And I have no cares for what Bakura does with my power."  
  
The Ring stepped down from the altar and made its way over to a bowl of Holy Water and began to wash its blood stained hands in it. The Water turned red and thick, but it could not take away the stains completely. The Ring scowled and waved its hand to create a miniature fountain in the bowl and wash its hands that way. The blood slid off easily.   
  
Ryou was left standing in the aisle, trying to understand the Ring's statement while ignoring the blatant nothingness of the wall on his mind link. He shook his head.   
  
"But you just said that you will not tolerate disrespect towards the Puzzle! You worship it and yet you just stand by and ignore the one of the few people that can actually harm it!? How can you claim its God and offer it no defense!?" Ryou exclaimed angrily.   
  
"The Puzzle is the Puzzle no matter who owns its power, Ryou! Power changes hands so often, but it is still power. It will have its way no matter what! The Puzzle has a goal and it *will* be acknowledged! If Bakura seeks the power, I will do nothing to stop him. I had a deal with him...I *own* him and that is good enough for me!" the Ring shouted back, slamming its fist against the bowl and splitting it in half. The water spilled out onto the floor, mingling with the blood that was gathering at Ryou's feet.  
  
Ryou began to feel the hot tears of frustration build behind his eyes. There was something the Ring was not telling him...he just needed to find out what....  
  
"How can the Puzzle be God? And don't tell me it's because it wants to be! It had to have come from *somewhere!* What was its purpose? I mean, someone made it...made you....didn't they?"  
  
The Ring regarded Ryou for a long time before it glanced off to the side, avoiding Ryou's gaze.  
  
"I....don't know where the Puzzle came from. It's just...always *been* for as long as I can remember. I know it came before the egyptians...it was the Puzzle, after all, that inspired their legends and myths about gods and demons. Hell, the first stories were about its all-seeing Eye that could read your mind. Civilization itself was founded on the Puzzle.  
  
Ryou shook his head again, feeling his mind get drawn into a whirlwind of confusion and contradiction. That did not make sense either....the Puzzle was created to seal away the Shadow Games, was it not? Isis had said that they Pharaoh and others sacrificed themselves to stop the magic...Ryou closed his eyes, trying to make it easier to think.  
  
"But how--"  
  
The Ring walked back to Ryou and drew him into its embrace. Ryou's eyes popped open in surprise. The few times that he had been in his yami's arms, he had felt as though Bakura would see him through *anything that happened.* No matter what. And yet, when the Ring held him, Ryou felt as though *nothing would* happen. A measure of safety beyond all reason...  
  
"You must see what I see, Ryou," the Ring whispered into Ryou's ear and turned Ryou around so that his back was against its chest and that Ryou was facing the altar. The Ring raised its hands to Ryou's temples and closed its eyes.  
  
Ryou gasped as the world around him burned from a glowing, peaceful church into a charred, dusty building. He began to cough from the dust in the air, and his eyes were starting to burn from the acrid atmosphere. He moved his hands to rub them, but the Ring halted his movement.   
  
"No! Look!" it commanded harshly, forcing Ryou's attention to the altar. Where before there had been a large, decorative metal cross, was now a huge painting. It was weathered and decrepit, but the picture was clear enough. Taking up the majority of the painting was Yuugi, in the center, sitting in a chair with his right hand raised in judgement. He was staring stoically forward, while countless people lay dead at his feet. The Puzzle, which appeared just like Yuugi with a gray tattoo on its face that was an upside down triangle, and Yami stood just behind Yuugi. Yami had his hands on Yuugi's shoulders while the Puzzle was looking skyward. Circled around the three larger-than-life beings were the personified images of the Millennium Items, all in chains and on their knees. The images of the Ring and Rod were larger than the rest of the Items, but smaller than Yuugi, Yami, and the Puzzle. They also had their hikaris and yamis in chains beside them, and Ryou was soon staring at the image of himeslf kneeling before the Trinity, humbled as his picture ignored the dead and focused on Yuugi's right hand.  
  
The Ring let go and Ryou fell all the way to his knees, clutching at his chest. The church had turned back into the way it was before, and the horrifying painting was gone.  
  
The Ring knelt beside Ryou and wrapped its arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Come walk with me, Ryou," it said and helped Ryou to stand so it could lead him out of the chapel.   
  
The Ring led Ryou up a set of stairs so that they were at the top of a steeple, looking out through the large windows to see the city of Domino. Ryou calmed, finding it suddenly easier to breathe, and he leaned against the glass.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"The purpose of the Puzzle," the Ring answered.   
  
Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but the Ring held up a hand to silence him.   
  
"Let me explain. In the beginning, humans and magic existed and operated together quite harmoniously. All was peaceful, and the magic was a kind companion to humanity. It was out of this that ancient Egypt was founded. And then...a few destructive, greedy hands got a hold of the magic, and the magic became tainted...it went insane. It became weak, and stupid, nothing more that things for its master to control. Of course, it had never been intelligent, never even been aware, but now it was uncooperative and dangerous. Dark times followed, and the well that humans had previously drawn the magic from became the Shadow Realm. The magic ran rampant through the world, and even the most skilled Magids had trouble keeping a firm hold on it. The Shadow Games were developed, and the world became one of hostility.  
  
After countless years of this, the Pharaoh Yami was born. While not a Magid, he had extraordinary control over the Shadow Magic. He became powerful, cruel, beautiful, and dangerous. He was talented at the Shadow Games and became to be known as unbeatable. Several challenged him, and all failed.  
  
Pharaoh's priests tried to harnass his power, but they only succeeded in making the Shadow Magic more uncontrollable, and they created a magical rift beneath the surface of the world. It began to tear the earth apart, and finally a man called Shadi stepped up, bringing along with him his son and the Ishtar family. They told the Pharaoh that they could fix the tear, and seal the insane Magic away forever. Pharaoh had been hesitant, for the Shadow Magic had been his primary weapon against opposing nations. He had wanted to keep it loose, but the Ishtars convinced him otherwise. They had to destroy the Magic, for the alternative was far worse. Pharaoh finally agreed, and decided to find a power strong enough to hold the Magic.  
  
They searched high and wide, but no one was found that had the strength. They finally had to resort to the stories of a mythic golden item that had existed since time began and could determine the fate of any who encountered it. For years they looked for the item, and it was when they had given up hope that it was brought to the Pharaoh. The Puzzle had felt the great disturbances in the earth, and offered its help. For a price. It wanted a human soul. For a single sacrifice, it would seal away the Magic and give the person all its power. The Pharaoh agreed to be the sacrifice, and the deal was made.   
  
The Puzzle then had the priests create more Items, and each Item was to have a soul to own. This way, should the Puzzle fail for any reason, another Item could take its place. The Puzzle, the Rod, and I were the first to recieve our sacrifices, but we were also the last. The other Items had their powers given to them, but the Magics soon became too out of control, and the Puzzle had to act immediately. The other sacrifices would not be made. There wasn't the time.  
  
The Magic was sealed away, its power muted and dulled. However, the rift still existed, and it exists even now. The world was too far gone, and even after the hikaris had been found, the rift would continue to tear us all apart. The Puzzle knows that to get rid of the Magic, the Pharaoh must regain his former strength and authority. The only way to do that was....is....for everything first to be wiped out entirely."  
  
Falling to his knees, Ryou felt the bile rising in his throat.  
  
"So...the Puzzle...it's going to destroy the world?"  
  
"Yes, the Puzzle will kill us all. And bring about the Ragnarok."  
  
The Ring moved to stand beside Ryou, and it rested its hands on the window sill. Ryou was staring fixedly at the floor.  
  
"Can you stop it?" he asked.  
  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. It's not my place," the Ring answered.   
  
Ryou exploded.   
  
"Not your place!? You're the Millennium Ring!! How can you not do anything!? You said earlier that you could replace the Puzzle should it fail! You can stop it! You can keep people from dying."  
  
"People are dying anyway. If the Puzzle doesn't kill them, the Magic will. At least, with the Puzzle, there's a chance...."  
  
"But--but we just can't stand by and watch people die, can we?"  
  
"So that's what's been bothering you," the Ring responded and looked up at the small, dim moon. A storm was coming in, and the sky was turning slightly orange from the reflection of city lights on the clouds. "Bothering you enough to come *here* to search for peace. Through all of this...with ancient pharaohs and tomb robbers...through the end of the world and magic and duels....and you don't know what part you play."  
  
The Ring sat on the ground and once again pulled Ryou into its arms.  
  
"We're watchers, Ryou. We are the chroniclers, who tell the stories to the story tellers. Yes, we shall watch when the time comes," it said. "That is our place."  
  
"No, that's wrong. I can't just watch people die! I have to help Yuugi! I have to *do* something!" he exclaimed, gripping the Ring's sleeve. He could not fight the tears any longer, and he began to openly sob into the Ring's robe. "People need to stop dying!"  
  
The Ring pulled Ryou closer and bowed its head.  
  
"No, Ryou," it whispered.  
  
"But--but if the Puzzle destroys everything, that includes us! You will lose Bakura!"  
  
A look of great pain crossed the Ring's features, and it closed its eyes tightly.  
  
"The Puzzle would destroy me as well, yes, and I will lose his soul..." the Ring paused, choking slightly on its words. "However....Bakura's soul will live forever...that is his curse. Without me, he'll wander aimlessly for eternity...but even though we will be seperated, he will always remember that I held him. That it was *I* that kept him caged. So either way, my immortality is preserved."  
  
"No, it can't be like this!" Ryou cried and tore himself from the Puzzle's arms, running down the stairs. The Ring sighed and stood up so it could follow.  
  
Ryou lept down the stairs and rushed through the chapel, dodging the hanging vines that tried to slow him. He ran to the far wall and entered the steeple opposite the first, where he knew he could reach the roof. He went up the second set of stairs, and when he reached the top, pushed open a small door to enter onto the steep roof. It had started to rain, and the big, heavy drops smattered against the the tiles, sounding like the hesitant clapping of an audience who were not sure if they enjoyed the show or not. The Ring stood at the pinnacle of the roof, staring down at him.  
  
"Does this world look sick to you!?" Ryou shouted, pointing out at the city. "Does it!? Does it look like these people are dying!?"  
  
The sky opened up.  
  
"Stop it, Ryou. You don't see what I see."  
  
"Like hell. More like you don't see what *I* see! There are *people* out there! People whose lives are just as valuable as Yuugi's, his yami's, even the Puzzle's, and I refuse to stand by and not do anything! I told Yuugi that I would help him save the world, no matter what. And I will."  
  
"The Puzzle--"  
  
"I don't give a damn what the Puzzle wants! It's just a thing! An object! It has limitations and it is not indestructable! It can be controlled, and for all that I am concerned, it can--" Ryou froze mid sentence, startled realization seeping into his eyes. He had sounded...just like Bakura....  
  
The Ring turned away and crossed its arms to look out over the city. Both the Ring and Ryou were soaking wet, and thunder was rumbling ominously, but neither paid any attention. Ryou carefully walked up the wet roof tiles and sat down at the Ring's feet. The city was going about its usual business, unaware of its two watchers.   
  
"There is nothing we can do," the Ring said. "Everything you see...will be gone."  
  
"Does Yami know of all this?"  
  
"No."  
  
Silence.   
  
Except for the rain.  
  
"And Yuugi?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"Always has."  
  
"When?"  
  
"At the risk of sounding somewhat cliched, only when Yuugi decides."  
  
"And there is nothing we can do."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Silence.  
  
Except for the rain.  
  
"You were worried about not being able to do anything, Ryou. Please, rest assured, you'll have the most imporant part of all," the Ring said and it gestured towards the city. "*Watch* them, Ryou. Watch them and remember them...remember *for* them, because you'll be all they'll have."  
  
Silence.  
  
Except for the rain.  
  
Ryou smiled gently.  
  
"Hallelujah," he whispered.  
  
*~*  
  
FINE  
  
Author's Note: "Hail to the speaker and him who listens! May whoever learns these words prosper because of them! Hail to those who listen!" ~Havamal, as quoted by the Millennium Ring. 


End file.
